


Fit

by CrackingLamb



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, if you're reading this anywhere other than ao3 it's been stolen, please report it thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19601266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: What do youthinkhappened after the scene faded to black in Shepard's cabin?





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Flash In the Pan is giving me fits. There's just no room in the storyline currently for any smutty nonsense and I just wanted to write some. *stamps foot like a two year old* 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

“I just want something to go right...just once...”

She cupped his cheek, her fingers brushing along the lines of his colony marks, into the grooves and ridges where his scars now blemished his face. His face was dearer to her than she could possibly have imagined upon meeting him, so long ago, it felt like. _Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian_ , with a nod and a frustrated subvocal growl. So much had passed since that day.

“Shh,” she said now, her fingers lingering against his torn mandible. She knew it didn't hurt, had asked him about it just recently even, but she didn't tug on it like she would have the other one. Now didn't feel like quite the right time for such playfulness. Garrus leaned in towards her and she followed suit, meeting him halfway, their foreheads touching in a turian style kiss. “No more words,” she whispered.

“All right,” he replied, a single flare of his good mandible signaling a half smile. Shepard dropped her hands to the collar of his tunic, releasing catches and cleverly hidden zippers as she went. The clothes seemed molded to him, but the fabric was stretchy and soft. Almost like jersey, the comfy soft material in her own tee shirt and sweats. Her hair dripped onto her shoulders – leave it to Garrus to be perfectly punctual and her still in the shower – and she felt the wetness seep through, chilling her a bit. If Garrus noticed, he didn't say anything.

The tunic parted and she got her first look at his bare torso, something she'd been curious about for what felt like forever. The tawny skin between the plates was familiar, like the skin on the back of his neck, but the grayish plates were unknown. She pressed her palm flat against the sandpapery surface, still feeling his body heat and even the steady thump of his heart. She remembered Mordin's warning against chafing and suddenly understood it. He was plated...everywhere. Right? She made a face. This might end poorly for her. Still...it would be worth it.

He was smiling at her, gently and small, but firm. “My turn,” he whispered.

She nodded, and completely forgot to tease about the no talking rule as his talons tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her body, her arms lifting to help it over her head. She was bare beneath it and wondered if he even cared. She certainly didn't. The whole point of this was to see each other naked and vulnerable, right?

“Shepard...”

“I think you can call me Jane,” she murmured as his digits trailed over her skin, tracing the curves and hollows, brushing her breasts, testing their weight. She hadn't considered that he would be more familiar with her body type than she was with his.

“Jane...” he said softly. “Your skin is beautiful.”

She grinned. “That's a much better compliment than my waist is supportive.”

His eyes twinkled. He took a step back from her and let the sleeves of his tunic drop off his arms, taking the fitted gloves with them. Bare talons on her bare skin. Her eyes closed of their own volition and she feared her knees might give out at how gently he touched her. Until his hand closed over her breast, squeezing just enough to make the nipple pebble into the palm, and she stumbled where she stood. He must have anticipated it, since his other arm wrapped around her suddenly, holding her up.

“I've discovered a secret, Commander,” he growled, making her shiver on top of it.

“What's that?” she asked breathless like a girl.

“You're very sensitive.”

“Don't...don't tell...” she gasped out, feeling his tongue against her neck, just where her jaw met her ear.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He continued his exploration of her skin and she wrapped both arms around his cowl, holding herself steady against him. “I could tumble you right to the floor, right here,” he said, the subvocals vibrating out of him and into her. She lifted her head to see his face clearly and gave him a half grin.

“The bed might be more comfortable.”

“The couch is closer.”

“You're right,” she agreed. “It is.”

She let their hands fall into each other, wondering as she twined her fingers with his why they fit together so well. They shouldn't have, her five against his three. But she didn't question it, merely leading him down the short flight of steps to the wraparound sofa tucked into the corner of her cabin. She let him sit and turned to slide next to him, but he anticipated her again and tugged her into his lap instead.

She landed with a bit of a graceless thump, but he laughed and held her secure with his arm. “That's better,” he murmured, barely giving her time to catch a breath before he was touching her again.

The blunted edge of a talon scraped across her ribs, over the curve of her breast and against her nipple and she jumped, to the tune of his amusement. She mock glared at him and squirmed. “Been doing some research?” she asked archly.

“I might have,” he replied.

“I'm not complaining.”

“The only part I don't get is the whole kissing thing. How does that even work?”

Shepard shifted herself around on his lap, ending up straddling his thighs so she was facing him head on. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted her head, pressing her lips against his mouthplates without pressure. She couldn't be sure what his reaction was, although his arms tightened around her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders from behind. She leaned back against his steady support and gazed at him.

“Is that all it is?” he asked, somewhat dubiously.

“No, of course not.”

“Teach me.”

She kissed him again, coaxing his mouth open with her thumb to slip her tongue against the ridges of his teeth. She's always known that Garrus was a quick study, but she wasn't fully prepared for him to get the notion quite so quickly. He pushed his own tongue against hers, meeting her halfway. He pressed down on her shoulders, pulling her tighter against him, her hips flush with his. She had done some research of her own, at least as far as anatomy went, and knew she shouldn't be surprised to not feel his...uh...to feel anything. But she did. There was heat and solid pressure against the apex of her thighs as he held her down, their mouths still busily learning each other.

“I think I like it,” he said when she finally pulled away, taking a deep breath and trying to remember who was the nervous one here. He let go of her shoulders, his hands sliding down her back to cup her backside. “You humans do all sorts of things with your mouth, don't you?”

“I...yes. I suppose that's one way to look at it.”

“Such a tactile species,” he teased, squeezing her ass and grinning as she squirmed in place. He was much stronger than he appeared. She wondered if he knew that by grabbing her that way he'd pulled her open, throbbing and ready. The glint in his eye said _yes_.

The shift in his hands from her backside to her hips, where he then ground her against him, said _oh yes, I know_ exactly _what I'm doing_.

“Garrus...”

“I want to see all of you, Jane. I want to see what other secrets you hold.”

He stood up with her wrapped around him, holding her in place with his hands while effortlessly carrying her to the bed. He only let her legs drop at the edge of it, causing her to sprawl onto the mattress while he knelt at her feet. He tugged on the ankles of her sweats and she pushed the hem off her hips to help him. Before he even looked at her naked legs, he pulled open his own leggings too, baring the parting plates over his groin. She sat up and ran her hands the length of his armored thighs inside the material, getting a feel for how much they would chafe against her softer skin. He must have caught her worried expression and tipped up her chin with a talon, making her look at his face.

“Don't worry, I've got it covered.”

“How...?”

“At the risk of bringing Mordin Solus into this conversation...he uh...warned me about some things.”

“Oh?” she uttered, a grin on her lips.

His mandibles flared. “Yeah.”

He knelt back between her feet and without warning he lifted her legs to his shoulders, bracing himself solidly against the edge of the big bed.

“What...what are you doing...?”

He placed his visor on the floor next to him and gave her a frank once over with his bare eyes. “Finding secrets.”

Shepard's brain went blank after only registering _his tongue is very long_. His hands held her clamped down, her legs could only tighten and release around his cowl and her breath exploded out of her lungs as he worked her up to the point of climax in only a few minutes. Like the rest of him, his tongue was rough, although not as sandpapery as his plates. The friction alone would have been enough to topple her over the edge, but he had apparently researched this too, and alternated flicking her clitoris and delving deep inside her until she was a literal dripping mess, shouting incoherently and twisting the sheets above her head with tight fists.

“Christ...Garrus...”

“Am I doing it right?” he asked, vibrating against her center with his subvocals. She couldn't answer; the rumbling of his dual larynges setting off a whole new wave of sensation that left her breathless and mindless. She tossed her head and tightened her legs around his head as her reply and he chuckled. Then he pressed the flat of his tongue against her and hummed and she shattered, her body yearning to be filled, to be quenched.

“Fuck...now Garrus! God...please...”

He rose over her, her legs still wrapped over his shoulders and lined himself up with her opening. The blunt head of his cock hovered at the very edge of her and she thrashed in his arms, driven nearly mad with sensation and need. He didn't tease long before he sank into her, filling every crevice to bottom out against her womb. It should have been painful. But she had come so hard she was beyond caring, and between them, the way was lubricated so well he slid into her easily.

“Jane...I found another secret,” he said, barely panting. She would have been frustrated by his lack of effort to keep control if she hadn't already known how disciplined turians were. She was about to ask him what he'd found when he pulled back, drawing against her nerves in reverse. The question was lost in the overwhelming feeling of him withdrawing from her body before he sank in again, sliding against her in a way that made her body break out in goosebumps. He did it a few more times, until she began to feel an urgency in herself that made her want to cry out and cling to him like a vine. She tightened her legs around him and he grinned, tilting his head so the flaring mandible brushed against her calf muscles, adding to the sensation.

She urged him on, lifting her hips into his thrusts, maneuvering her body _just so_ until each deep stroke ended with a spike of pleasure deep inside her, breaking waves of tingles down her body. Again and again it rose, stronger and more desperate, until she crested the wave and cried out anew, her body spasming around him. He groaned aloud and lifted her higher, his legging clad legs pushed under her to balance her as he rocked in and out with more force.

She was beyond speaking now and could only be carried along for the ride as he finished himself inside her. No more words passed between them, only the sounds of their combined efforts filled the cabin. With a final surge, he filled her to the point of pain, spilling inside her with abandon. He finally pulled back from her and carefully positioned her legs on the bed so she could curl up without feeling like she was hanging off the edge. He dropped the leggings to the floor with the rest of their clothes and climbed in next to her, his talons sweeping along the curves of her waist to her rib cage.

“What secret did you find?” she asked him, after long minutes of residual afterglow had receded. He leaned against her, keeping her caged in his arms like an overgrown cat.

“We're a very good fit.”

She laughed into his keelbone, sliding even closer and draping one leg over him. “I feel like maybe more research should be done on the subject.”

“You may be right,” he whispered, pulling her leg higher around him and sliding against her. He was hard again already. She tipped up her head to find his mouth and he obliged her, kissing her with skill that would have surprised her if he was anyone else than her Garrus.

“Worth it,” she murmured against his mouth as he pushed inside her again. The plates on his thigh rubbed against the back of her leg and she could already feel the burn starting. But she didn't care. “So worth it.”

That was the last time either of them spoke for a long, long time.


End file.
